Too Short
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: A random one-shot. She's supposed to be out on a date, so why is she stading there on his step? Warning: complete R/J fluff!


**Authors Note: So this is kind of inspired from the skirt I'm wearing just now, which is probably far too short. And I'm cool enough to be just home from an all-night party and instead of sleeping or cleaning the random penned comments off my chest and arms I'm writing fanfiction :D The title sums up everything; the length, the skirt and my attention span :)**

**Disclaimer: As always don't own anything. I do however live very near Edinburgh where John Michie is taking part in the Bupa 10km Run next month... yes I may go along to watch.**

*******

**Too Short**

*******

Robbie was sitting on his couch with the TV on in front of him. He wasn't paying any attention to this particular documentary because his mind was on the issue of Jackie being on a date this night. He had found out from her after he had asked if she wanted to come over to his flat and have a few drinks to chill out a little, but she had refused because of this night out.

He was just reaching for the remote to turn the channel over when he heard a knock on the door. Somehow he instantly recognized the pattern of sound and was proven to be correct when he found Jackie standing on his doorstep.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I don't really know, I suppose being drunk with you holds more significance over pretending to enjoy a date with a chief executive of a building firm-or something along those lines." She raised her own eyebrows, she couldn't belief what she was saying although it was the truth.

"Aww Jackie, I'm touched."

"No need to be sarcastic now, love." She replied as she moved into his hallway, kicking off her high heels as she passed a cupboard in the corner. Neither of them even bothered to think about how at home she seemed; she knew exactly where everything was supposed to go without even needing to ask, she was that used to Robbie's mindset that she worked on instinct.

They got into the kitchen and Robbie got a glass down for her - not knowing where the bottle of wine he had previously opened now was – as she leant back against the worktops. He turned around to see if the wine was next to or behind her but couldn't see it, so instead started up a new conversation,

"So, why such a short dress?" Robbie asked as he noticed she was constantly pulling the black material down over her thighs. Not that he was staring at her legs or body at all.

"I didn't realise it was this short until tonight," she pouted to make sure her distress was showing through.

He watched as she wandered around his flat, looking so perfectly in place in the apartment with her black dress and deep green tights on, searching for the mysterious bottle of wine.

Jackie looked round quickly and saw his eyes quickly moving away from her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking about how cute you look without you shoes on."

She looked up at Robbie with a confused smile playing on her mouth,

"And why are you looking at what I'm wearing?"

"It's hard not to when your skirt is so short that makes me wonder why anyone would allow you to leave the house like this."

"Would you quit making fun of the dress, it's still a great outfit."

"Yeah for a hooker," he mumbled under his breath which caused her to go across to him and push against his torso.

They began to get childish after that with Robbie sticking his tongue out and Jackie repeatedly hit him on his shoulder and body. Jackie decided to get back to looking for the extra alcohol so was turning around but her tights and the laminate flooring went against each other so she ended up sliding mid-turn. Just as she was falling she felt Robbie's arms close around her waist to stop her from hitting against the floor.

After a few moments of facing away from each other Jackie hesitantly pivoted on the spot so she could gauge his reactions. As she tilted her head backwards so she could actually look into his eyes she realised she was still being held in his arms. She felt his fingers rub her body through the thin material and she couldn't refrain from shivering against the movements.

His arms tightened around her but not enough that she couldn't get out of she had wanted to. But she stayed. She stayed to let her hands go to the back of his neck. She stayed until she could feel his thumb lightly tracing her bottom lip as her eyes fluttered shut. And until she finally felt his lips pressing against hers as he forced her to take a couple of steps backwards so that she was pressed against the wall and she was aware that he was attempting to get to the zip at the back of her dress. Unfortunately he had been so interested in pushing her into the corner that he now couldn't get to the zipper so she gently broke their lips apart and moved them back into the centre of the room.

Robbie broke the silence quickly, "See I told you this was a stupid dress."

"Oh so you don't like seeing me in anything this short?"

"I didn't say that, I just don't like the dress because you bought it with the intention of seeing another man."

"You're jealous? Today just got better, I think."

"Be quiet darling," he whispered as he placed their lips back together and teased her more by unzipping the back of the dress far too slowly for it to be legal.

*******

**The End.**


End file.
